A wide variety of healthcare transactions, such as prescription claim transactions, are typically processed and/or routed through a service provider. For example, claim transactions are typically received by the service provider from healthcare providers (e.g., pharmacies) and routed to payers. Similarly, adjudicated responses to claim transactions are typically received by the service provider from the payers and routed to the healthcare providers. During the processing and routing of healthcare transactions, a wide variety of healthcare information may be processed and stored by the service provider. The stored data, along with a wide variety of other healthcare data, may subsequently be accessed by the service provider and utilized for internal processing or to generate data deliverables that are provided to customers of the service provider. For example, various reports associated with processed healthcare transactions may be provided to a healthcare provider. In some situations, plug-ins, scripts, and/or other software components are developed and utilized to evaluate healthcare data.
In many instances, the information included in a data deliverable includes confidential and/or proprietary healthcare information. In order to protect the security of this information, control processes for preparing the data deliverables have been developed. These processes include various steps and procedures that should be followed in order to mitigate risk associated with the data deliverables. However, existing risk mitigation processes can often be circumvented by code developers. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved systems and methods for protecting proprietary data, such as proprietary healthcare data.